


Little Things #33

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [33]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jackson's wish





	Little Things #33

"Honey, come on," Jackson says with a tune as he leads the way to your rooftop.

"Why are you more excited than me?" you ask with a bit of laugh, seeing him already at your usual space.

You've been a star enthusiast ever since you're little. When you and Jackson planned to build a home together, you made sure that the house you'll live in has a rooftop. If there's anything else you love almost as much as your boyfriend, it's the stars and the sky at night.

"You said this will be the biggest meteor shower in the decade so I'm excited to see it with you! You love the stars, and you love me. You'll be full of love tonight!"

You smile widely, already used to his declarations of love but still finding it giving you warmth everytime. You sit down next to him on a steel bench, your telescope already assembled in front.

"What time will it start?" Jackson asks, wrapping his arms around you as the night breeze passes by.

"In about a minute," you answer while checking your watch. "It'll only last for thirty seconds but there will be hundreds of shooting stars so I'm sure you'll get to wish to one of them."

Jackson grins. "Yeah, I'll need that."

You wonder what he would be wishing but decides not to ask. "Okay, you'll be watching with your naked eye right? I'm gonna position my telescope now. Mind letting go of me?"

"I'm gonna wish you'll never tell me to let go."

"Haha, sure, love."

He releases you from the hug so you start peeking at your device and adjusting the focus. You see a star pass by, making you gasp. "It's starting!"

It's fast but it's got to be the most beautiful meteor shower you've ever watched. Not only because there are hundred of stars going down and giving magical light in the sky, you also know that once it's done, you'll be beside the person who lights up your life.

You release a contented sigh after it and straighten your back. Every second was worth it. "Did you like it, Jackson? It was beautiful, right?!"

"Hm... depends if it'll really grant me my wish. I might curse it if it doesn't."

You turn to him to share a laugh but you don't find a slight of mischief in his eyes. For Jackson is kneeling beside you, holding a ring with a diamond as bright as the stars.

 


End file.
